


At The End Of The Labyrinth

by theladymercedes (merc_cook)



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merc_cook/pseuds/theladymercedes
Summary: In the 30th anniversary year of the release of the 1986 cult classic, I present this alternative ending to the Jim Henson fantasy film, Labyrinth.





	

“Sarah,” Jareth began. Sarah whirled round to face him, “beware. I have been generous up until now but I can be cruel.”  
“Generous?” Sarah said, incredulously, “What have you done that was generous?”  
“Everything!” Jareth snapped, “Everything that you wanted, I have done. You asked that the child be taken. I took him. You cowered before me. I was frightening. I have altered time. I have turned the world upside down," He turned to send the hands of the clock behind him spinning wildly, "and I have done it all for you.” He turned back and paused, “I am exhausted from living up to your expectations.” He said. “Is that not generous?”  
“Through dangers untold,” Sarah began, “and hardships unnumbered - I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City. For my will is as strong as yours...”  
“Stop!” Jareth cried, “Wait. Look, Sarah. Look what I am offering you.” He held out his hand and within his fingertips appeared a shimmering crystal ball. “Your dreams.” Within its depths, Sarah could make out an image of herself in the ballgown she had worn in her vision. She saw herself waltzing with Jareth as all around her gaped in wonder and admiration at the sight of the dazzling couple.  
“My kingdom...”  
“I ask for so little.” Jareth continued – his gaze fixed upon Sarah just as hers was fixed upon the ball. “Just let me rule you - and you can have everything that you want.”  
There was silence as Sarah hesitated in her thoughts. She looked up at him.  
“Everything?” A smile flicked on Jareth’s lips.  
“Everything.” He repeated. “Whatever your heart desires – it shall be done.” Sarah considered this.  
“You’ll return Toby?” she said. Jareth looked disheartened. “I completed your labyrinth.” Sarah continued, “You said you’d return him if I did.” Jareth nodded grudgingly.  
“I will return the child.” He agreed, reluctantly.  
“And my parents mustn’t know I’m gone. I don’t want them worrying about me.”  
“Say the word.” Jareth said, “And I can make it as though your parents never knew you existed.” Sarah paused again to think about what she was contemplating.   
“Just fear me,” Jareth said, slowly, moving towards her, “love me, do as I say and I will be your slave.” Sarah gazed up at him as he approached and the furrow on her brow dissolved. He waited.  
“My king.” She said. Jareth smiled and, with a swish of his cloak, enveloped her in its folds. his cloak.

The key in the lock turned and the door opened.  
“Here you are.” Mr Williams said, escorting his wife inside.  
“Oh, thank goodness we’re home.” Mrs Williams said, shaking off her coat to hang it on the hook. “Sarah!” Mr Williams called, “Are you here?”  
“Yes, Mr. Williams.” Came the reply.  
“I’ll just go check on Toby.” Mrs. Williams said, hurrying up the stairs.  
A young blonde girl appeared in the doorway of the living room. Mr. Williams smiled.  
“Thanks for taking care of Toby.” He said, reaching for his wallet.  
“That’s no problem, Mr. Williams.” Sarah replied as Mr Williams out pulled a couple of notes and handed them to the girl. “He wasn’t any trouble.”  
“Are you sure you don’t need a lift home?”  
“It’s just across the road,” Sarah replied, smiling, “I think I’ll be ok.”  
“Well, alright.” Mr Williams said, as Sarah gathered her things together, “Say hello to your mother for me.”  
“I will.” Sarah said, pulling on her coat and opening the front door. “Bye, Mr. Williams.”  
“Bye, Sarah.”

High in the castle in the goblin city a beautiful couple waltzed slowly together to invisible music. He dressed in a dazzling silver-edged blue frock coat and she in a stunning white ball gown. Slowly they moved back and forth; each only had eyes for the other. Gradually, they moved towards one another and sealed their relationship with a deep and meaningful kiss.


End file.
